


[Podfic] Maybe Pete Was Onto Something

by draconic_girl



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is in love with Frank, but the only person he can tell about it is his hamster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Maybe Pete Was Onto Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe Pete Was Onto Something](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8266) by Impertinence. 



Download podfic here:  
[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7p60vz24vh68kbc) ~ 9 MB   
[MP3-format](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?43swgc8c12kb5sa) ~ 17 MB

Podbook cover by [Bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)  


Feedback is cherished :)


End file.
